


单身派对

by kljuiu



Category: Hernan Guerra (Superman) - Fandom, Hernan Guerra /Kirk Langstrom, Justice League: Gods and Monsters, Kirk Langstrom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kljuiu/pseuds/kljuiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>单身派对第三更，我不太会用AO3呢……</p>
            </blockquote>





	单身派对

假如Kirk再清醒一点，或者，假如他在这方面的经验再丰富一点，可能就会意识到目前的情况有多么的……不寻常，或者换句话来说，羞耻。

吸血鬼的制服被卷到领口，露出整片苍白的胸膛，Hernan的脑袋在他的胸前晃动，胡子蹭的他又痒又疼，不过这并不是令他呻吟的原因，超人正在吮咬着他一侧的乳头，手里毫不留情地揉弄着另一侧，他在一次吮吸后呜咽着后退，床头木板发出了细微的噪音，Hernan抬起头，他不怀好意的向上推挤吸血鬼的胸肌，让被充分刺激而挺立的肉粒更加突出，“你撒谎了Kirk，”他捏起吸血鬼充血的乳尖，这让Kirk再次发出了模糊的呻吟，“你刚刚怎么说的来着……哦，‘吸血鬼的性唤起十分缓慢’是吧？”超人揶揄的将手下按，吸血鬼仍包裹在紧身衣里的性器已经紧绷，让漆黑的布料隆起尴尬的形状，氪星之子火热灵巧的手指顺着器官的形状慢慢滑动，从根部到顶部，他将对方的裤子稍稍褪下一点，让人发狂的用手指在头部揉弄，画着小小的圆圈，拉起淫靡的银丝，“那解释一下这个吧，我淫荡的科学家。”“我……我不明白……”在这种情况下，他竟然真的在思考为什么会这样，Langstrom大学时是个有着正常欲望的男青年，虽然没有女友，但起码时不时会用那些花花绿绿的杂志解决一下自己的需求，同住一个宿舍的Will还会偶尔和他共享一下自己的藏品，后来他忙于为自己的学费和生活开销而奔波，再后来，当他终于寻得生活与学业平衡后又发现自己罹患肿瘤，生理上的欲望自此愈发稀薄，自他转变之后，这具冰冷的身体更是死一般的平静，男人，女人，罪犯，女罪犯——无论他面对的是怎样的肉体，吸引他的也只有在人们体内奔涌的红色琼浆罢了。他不会晨勃，没有春梦，黑暗的冷酷与理性统治着这具躯体。Kirk转化后也尝试过手淫——大概只是为了证明他身为男性的自尊，事实证明生理上他仍然是健全的，只是这欲望非常、非常难以被唤起，以至于被这个理性的科学家认定“获得的快感与付出的精力不符”从此不闻不问，即使与氪星人到了床上，他还是提议Hernan“不用在意”自己，因为他“基本不会有什么反应”——这估计猛烈的挑起了超人的好奇与好胜心，而结果显而易见， 一败涂地的科学家喘息着，试图阻止那只折磨自己胸口的手，然而这只换来了更用力的拉扯，Hernan的指甲轻轻刮擦尖端已然红肿的皮肤，刺痛与快感的电流变直冲上吸血鬼的脊柱，令他不禁绷紧的脊背，发出嘶哑的尖叫。“骗子，”氪星人志得意满的宣布，“敢欺骗超人，很有种嘛你。”“我没……嗯！”他的话被Hernan的动作打断，超人握住了他勃起的器官，狠狠在顶部的揉按，更多的粘液被挤出来，他感到与以往完全不同的强烈快感升腾而起，甚至让他不由自主的在hernan手中挺动，像是只饥渴的动物，“Kirk，你也知道我的脾气，”墨西哥人慢里斯条的说，与此同时他的手仍然毫不留情的折磨着他的同伴，“我该让你接受一点教训，你觉得呢？”“教……教训？”他早就没了心思，这新奇的感觉将他的脑子搅得一团乱，他甚至不能思考Hernan的意思，只是单纯的重复他说过的话，“接受……教训……？”“转身。”对方简单的命令，甚至没等他反应便将他翻了过来，他茫然的撑着床头，hernan撤回了在他身上手，这让他有一瞬的空虚，然而后一秒它们又回到了他的身上，更加火热，更加肆意妄为——Hernan强硬的拉开他的大腿，裤子被一下褪到膝盖，大厦温暖的空气没有给他造成什么刺激，但Kirk渐渐从酒精中清醒过来的大脑却已经感受到了羞耻，他试着合拢下身，却换来了一下抽打——在大腿内侧苍白的皮肤上，Kirk颤抖一下，失态的喊了出来，而下一秒他就闭了嘴，一只火热的手覆上了他的性器——它甚至比自己充血的器官还要火热，它的手指毫不留情的揉弄着紧缩的囊袋，照顾着整个勃起地器官，甚至连会阴都不放过，快感从自己未曾关注的地方传来，这陌生而混乱的感觉让Kirk双膝发软，他心跳如雷，浑身的皮肤都温热颤栗起来，Kirk甚至想起当年那些经受不住神经刺激而死去的实验动物们，因为在他看来，这由超人施予的快感也会很快烧断自己的神经，让他这个太阳与神明都无法净化的吸血鬼化为灰烬——这混乱的担忧促使他慌乱的去扯开那些钢筋一般的手指，而这换来的是更加不留情的扇打，疼痛在他的臀部和大腿上炸开，这让他再次叫喊起来，恼羞成怒的想要挣开氪星人的掌控，但很快他便他败在了这超自然的力量面前，吸血鬼只能呜咽着接受这一切，直到痛苦和快感的界限开始模糊，到后来，在Hernan揉按那些惩罚痕迹时，他的呻吟里已经不是全然的痛苦，这让他恐惧又无可奈何。Hernan对他的反应感到满意，“你有着守旧的大脑和叛逆的身体，bro,”他揉弄着这具温热的，已经开始浮现淤青的身体，“在我看来你简直是有天赋的。”他将几乎湿透的手掌探到吸血鬼面前，后者呻吟着低下了头，“也许我们下次可以玩些更 **激烈** 的游戏，如果你明白我的意思的话。”他开始将手指探入对方的臀缝间滑动，抚摸那个颤抖的穴口，试探的向内按压。“你是说……”他忍受着后方的入侵从牙缝里挤出这些词语，带着颤抖，“你想捆绑……嗯……鞭打，呃……支……支配我吗……”那张碟片的图像闪现在他眼前，那些……痛苦又欢愉的面孔。他不禁闭上了眼睛，“不……我，我不喜欢那些……”“你确定？”身后的人几乎是温柔的问道，而他的手指却毫不留情的没入吸血鬼的体内，疼痛让Kirk倒抽一口凉气，Hernan拿起不知从哪里找出了润滑剂，直接倾倒在对方尚在颤抖的身体上，手指继续进出，将那些凉丝丝的液体填入他尚未被开发的甬道，“想象一下，你会被绑的一动不能动，就在这里，在这个大厦里，赤裸着，勃起着——一整晚，因为我可以做到，你会祈求我让你释放，而我会塞住你的小嘴巴——上下两张，直到你筋疲力竭，哭都哭不出来这一切才会结束…………”任何一个正常人大概都不对对这番前景感到向往，然而Kirk听着这黑暗而残忍的描述却忍不住呻吟起来，他的阴茎背叛了他的意志，勃动着吐出更多前液，甚至将寝具都湿的一团糟，他的内壁因渴求而绞紧体内的手指，即便这令他更加疼痛，Hernan清晰的感受到了他的变化，他轻笑起来，三根手指最后旋转一下便抽出来，抵上了早就蓄势待发的阴茎。Kirk尚未从扩张的疼痛中恢复过来，另一种陌生的疼痛便侵袭了他，那更加猛烈，更加霸道，如果说手指尚在他的接受范围之中，那Hernan的阴茎便远远的超出了他的底限，成为吸血鬼后他受过很多伤，然而没有一个能与之相比——这种身体被生生撕裂穿透的感觉。甚至他注射药物，即将面临转化时也未受过如此折磨，因为那时他昏昏沉沉，被高烧折磨的几近虚脱——而现在吸血鬼的触觉将一切放大了数十倍，本别提这撕裂灼热且几乎 **无穷无尽，** Kirk低吼着抓挠木质床头，紧接着开始拼命挣扎，他毫无形象的哭叫乞求起来，撞击着摇摇晃晃的床板，直到氪星人将他拖开，重新压在身下，也仍然没有终止他的酷刑。Kirk已经完全脱了力，这疼痛甚至让他像普通人那样出来一身冷汗，他将整个脑袋埋进床单，死死撕咬着棉质织物，哽咽着，诅咒着，直到hernan将他从床单里拽出来，掩住了他的嘴。他嗅到血腥气，什么温热的液体擦过他冰冷汗湿的嘴唇，吸血鬼想也没想便一口咬住，血液涌入他的口中，Hernan在他的大鱼际*弄了一道口子，这血液些微安慰了异变者，他开始发泄一般啃咬起来，而与此同时身后的疼痛也渐渐和缓，Hernan捋顺着对方浸透汗水的黑发，开始慢慢抽插——Kirk在最初几次时仍然浑身颤抖，可最终他还是适应了，他的腰肢不再全然紧绷，撕咬的力度也开始变轻，最终成为了舔吮，Hernan撸动着他的阴茎，这让他忙于吮吸的嘴里开始发出模糊的呻吟，超人舔舔他的耳尖，“感觉如何？”“……疼，”他的声音都是嘶哑而有气无力的，吸血鬼松开他的手臂，“……但……但还能忍受。”“这应该是享受的东西，”他再次挺动几下，吸血鬼的手指收紧了，他摇摇头，明显觉得对方的话语不可理喻，“别这样啊，Kirk，”Hernan托起他的头，贴近他湿冷的脸颊，“疼痛只是对应的代价，”他循循善诱道，“而你得到的将远超于此。”Kirk闭上眼睛没有说话，Hernan在他后颈上亲了一口，开始慢慢的抽出他的性器，Kirk忍耐着，然而Hernan停住了，他的手指在他的腰椎上摩擦，似乎在寻找什么东西。“Her…Hernan？”吸血鬼试探的询问，然而超人已经给了他答案，在他再次顶入时Kirk忽然打了一个哆嗦，Hernan温柔地抚摸他紧绷的腰侧，“怎样？”

 

“哦……”他从牙缝里喘着气。“很……很棒……”他体内的肉棒不断擦过他的腺体，让他说话都有些哆哆嗦嗦的，“天啊……我……我想我快射了。”

 

“这才开始呢宝贝，”Hernan的手滑到前面，慢慢的撸弄重新开始变硬的性器，“你也不想这么快结束，是不是？”

 

“……我看了研究……”他天真又实事求是的回答，“只要你正确的刺激前列腺……嗯……这是忍不住的……”

 

“不不，你误会了Kirk，”Hernan愉快的笑起来，“科学家们只研究普通情况，可你面临的一直是特殊情况，”他忽然快速的撸动起对方的性器又猛然停下，手指环起紧紧圈住了根部——Kirk还没闹明白发生了什么便被拉起，他因为重力猛地坐到Hernan的阴茎上，那根东西顺势狠狠的撞过前列腺，他一瞬间因为这冲击而大脑一片空白——但这不是结束，Hernan紧接着变换着角度撞击研磨着他，仿佛要将他榨干一般挤压着他的敏感点——如果说之前的刺激已经让Kirk的神经紧绷，那么这一下无疑是为他压上了最后一根稻草，吸血鬼嘶吼着，简直要从床上蹦起来，“不不不！！！别……停下！Hernan求求你求求你停下来啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

Hernan对他的话置若罔闻——在性事上他一直对任何人的话都置若罔闻，因为他能看到，他清楚的知道自己是在施予快痛苦还是快乐，他能看到对方身体违背意志做出直白的回应，他能看到快感如同焰火点燃每一丛神经。吸血鬼只是被这直白的快感吓坏了，可怜的Kirk，大概他纸上谈兵时从没想过前列腺高潮是这种感觉，Hernan没有缓和他的动作，也没有松开他的手指，他一直狠狠的顶撞着身前的人，直到后者抽搐着绞紧了后穴，瘫软的依靠在他怀里。

“这个才叫做‘正确的刺激’。”他满意的松开了手，同时开始更加用力的艹干这具已经完全顺从的身体，Kirk颤抖着射了出来，精液随着Hernan的进入一股股流出，渗入早已浸透了各种液体的床单，到最后Hernan射精的时候他只能发出嘶哑的呻吟。氪星人甚至没有将性器从他体内撤出，他只是亲吻着吸血鬼依旧温热的肩胛骨，“怎么样？”

“……我觉得快要死了。”

“这课程对于初学者是激烈了一点，”他拍拍Kirk淤青的腰侧，后者发出嘶嘶的抽气声，“但我想你喜欢这种感觉。”

“…………是。”吸血鬼将脸埋在已经快被他咬烂的枕头中，闷声闷气的小声承认，“我该去洗澡了，Hernan，你弄得我浑身黏糊糊的。”他试着撑起身子，却再次被外星人按住了。

“No te apures. *”氪星人懒洋洋的说，他的手指在吸血鬼脖子上揉按，让他有种不祥的预感。

“让我想想……Kirk，我有没有告诉过你 **氪星人没有不应期** 这件事？”

“等……等等！！！！”

看来这必定是个漫长的夜晚。

\--------------------------

与此同时。

“我们搜索了整个房间，一无所获，madam。”

“继续，那该死的外星人总会留下点什么东西。”

“是！总统夫人。”Trevor上尉挺直了身子。但他顿了一瞬，“可也许Superman与Batman真的只是来这里……"他看了看站在一旁那些还在向探员们叙说事情经过的女孩们，视线来到她们几乎包不住屁股的裙子上时皱了皱眉，“……消遣呢，madam。”

“够了，Trevor上尉，难道你想跟我说那两个死基佬把自己关在屋子里 **一个半小时** 什么也没干吗？找遍每一块地毯，每一寸沙发，我们已经失去了氪星飞船的原始文件，现在一定要搞到那个该死氪星人的DNA！”

“是的！总统夫人。”他再次行了个军礼，随即招呼他的队员们继续这不讨喜的活计。

这地方本来是乌烟瘴气，黑光灯下整个屋子都闪闪发光，这时候你还想分辨它们是不是属于一个外星人，哦，上天保佑。

Trevor叹了口气，看来这必定是个漫长的夜晚。

END

*大拇指下方肌肉

*别急


End file.
